A glass resin laminate obtained by laminating glass sheets on both surfaces of a resin plate through intermediation of adhesive layers to integrate the sheets and the plate has been frequently used in a wide variety of fields, such as cover members for various instruments and building materials, from the viewpoint of, for example, achieving both durability and a light weight.
In addition, in recent years, glass resin laminates using extremely thin glass sheets as their glass sheets have been proposed from the viewpoint of achieving a further weight reduction, and some of the laminates have been put into practical use (see, for example. Patent Literatures 1 to 3).